Winner
by AusllyShipper101
Summary: Ally and Evan… No. It just sounded... wrong. Then it hit him. As he sat up on the ice, gripping his injured wrist, the only thing he could think was this; he had a crush on Ally. Auslly first kiss one shot. Contains lots of Auslly fluff. Read at your own risk. :)


**Auslly First Kiss One-shot Contest (Evil Curses Good)**

**Title: Winner**

**AusllyShipper101**

**Prompt: One of Trish's many jobs :)**

**Beta'd By: RossLover2012**

"Hey Ally!" Austin walked into Sonic Boom with his usual smile. Ally smiled back. That was one thing she loved about Austin. No matter what the situation, Austin's smile could brighten up a day. It was contagious too. Like a cold. Sometimes you just wish it'll go away, but it won't, because it's contagious. All in all, it's not a bad thing, because you end up getting ice cream and to stay home from school.

"Hey, Austin." Ally was putting away a new shipment of trumpets that had just arrived at the store into the storage closet.

"Need some help?" Austin smirked at Ally's obvious lack of strength as she tried to pick up one of the many boxes.

Ally gave him a glare, but after a moment she sighed. "Yes please," she said sheepishly. Austin chuckled.

Austin was carrying boxes into the storage room when Ally's phone started to ring. She picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Ally. Guess who's not feeling well," Trish's voice sounded sick and filled with misery. Ally's face filled with concern.

"Trish! Are you OK?"

"No. I got the flu and I've-" she coughed, "-been throwing up all day."

"Trish, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" Ally's voice was concerned and sympathetic. Trish rarely got sick, and when she did, it was awful.

"Well, there is one little thing..."

Ally rolled her eyes. _Of course. _"Ok. What is it?"

Trish began talking quickly. "Well yesterday I got this new job at the ice rink that allows me to get free ice time whenever I want, and it's really an easy job, and I get to watch the hockey players, and- OK, you get the point. I really want to keep this job. So I was wondering, if you could maybe-"

"Fill in for you?" Ally asked knowingly.

"Please?" Trish pleaded.

Ally sighed. "Fine. Just this one day."

"Thank you so much Ally! You're the best friend ever." With that, she hung up.

Ally set her phone down and brought another box into the storage room where Austin was. She laughed when she realized that Austin had a trumpet for a hat and was playing a song on another trumpet. "Austin, please don't play the instruments. I don't think you'd want to buy a trumpet that's already been played."

Austin nodded, putting the trumpets away. "Good point."

"So Austin, I have to go fill in for Trish at her new job at the ice rink today. So if you could just help me put the rest of these boxes in here, then you can go."

Austin nodded. "Can I work with you at the ice rink?"

Ally gave him a confused look. "Why do you want to work with me there?"

Austin shook his head. "Cause I'm bored. And I want to hang out with you."

Ally smiled. "OK then. Thanks, Austin." She hugged him, pressing her head in the crook of his neck. Austin hugged her back tightly, smelling her hair and wrapping his arms around her waist. She smelled like vanilla and strawberries. It was almost as good as the smell of hot pancakes right off the griddle. Her tiny body seemed to fit perfectly into his large muscular one.

_Like pieces of a puzzle without each other, we're in trouble._

* * *

"I love ice rinks." Austin breathed in the scent of the freshly smoothed ice. Ally smiled at him. He was so like a child, full of wonder and sunshine. There was never a dull day with Austin Moon.

"So, the Zamboni's over there, please don't touich it unless you ask..." The employee that was training Austin and Ally, named Evan, was showing them around and telling them the rules. Ally tried to listen, but her attention sometimes wandered to other things in the room. There were two ice rinks, one for the hockey players, and one for the figure skaters and skaters who were just there for fun. There were locker rooms, and a little snack bar. A store that sold skates, music to skate to, and skate sharpening was also in the building. Ally had to admit, even if she'd never skated before, she was really starting to want to try.

"So you guys ready to start?" Evan asked.

"Yeah!" Austin and Ally said in unison.

"Then let's get to work! Ally, you can go and start by working at the snack shop, since you've worked at a store before, and know how to handle customers. Austin, since you have more experience on the ice, you will be teaching a skate lesson for young kids. I will assist you with that. Come along, let's get you some skates." Austin and Evan walked off to the skate shop. Ally went into the locker room, changed into her uniform, and walked back out to the snack shop. She got behind the counter and watched as Austin and Evan began to show the 6 and 7 year-olds how to put their skates on. Ally wanted to be out there too, because she'd never been able to skate herself, and really wanted to learn. She sighed. Instead she was stuck here selling cheap, nasty food to big, sweaty guys in smelly hockey gear. _Yay me. _

* * *

Austin and Evan were taking a break, hanging out between skate lessons and eating a burger served by Ally herself.

"So what do you like do for fun?" Austin asked, trying to start a conversation.

Evan shrugged. "I spend most of my time here. I want to play hockey when I'm older. What about you?"

Austin smiled. "Singer Austin Moon. Ever heard of me?"

Evan nodded. "Oh, you're him? You're really great; your songs are so catchy!"

Austin grinned. "I have Ally over there to thank for that. She writes my songs. She's awesome."

Evan shifted in his seat. "You guys have a thing than?"

Austin's face turned red. "N-no. Nothing like that. We're just friends. No more."

Evan shrugged. "Oh, ok then." He glanced back over at Ally.

* * *

Three hours later, Ally had just served her twenty-first customer when Evan came up to her with a warm smile. "Hey Ally!" He slid behind the counter with her. "How's it going?"

Ally smiled back. She wanted to tell him that she didn't really like kitchen duty, but she decided against telling him that. "Good," she replied casually.

Evan nodded. "Good. So I was wondering. The rink's closed, and I heard you say you can't skate. Want me to teach you?"

Ally nodded eagerly. "Yes! I'd love to. I've always wanted to try, but I'm really clumsy."

Evan laughed. "Trust me, I am too. One time, I was walking through the locker room, and I tripped on a bench just outside of it and fell on the ice." He pointed to his arm for emphasis. "Broke my arm."

Ally looked at him shocked. "Oh my gosh, that's awful! I don't think I'm that bad, I'm just really awkward."

Evan grinned. "Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go get you some skates."

Ally nodded, and went with him.

* * *

"OK. So the key to ice skating is to keep a steady rhythm. Have you ever played an instrument?"

At this Ally laughed. "Ever played an instrument? Music is my life! I'm Austin's songwriter!"

Evan grinned. "Oh, right. Sorry. Anyways, think of it as an instrument. You have to keep in rhythm, otherwise it doesn't matter if you're doing it correctly or not. You know what I mean?"

Ally nodded. "That makes sense."

Evan nodded. "Right. So here, come out and hold onto the wall." Ally did as she was instructed. "There. Now start pushing your feet the way I showed you. Remember, keep rhythm."

"I'm doing it!" Ally said excitedly, holding onto the wall as she skated along slowly.

"Great job! Try going a little faster."

* * *

Austin was busy cleaning out the boys' locker room; mopping the floors, and picking up any loose clothes and dropping them into the "lost and found" box. It smelled horrible in there, so Austin worked as quickly as he possibly could. When he finished, he carried the box back into the main lobby. Once done, he noticed that Ally wasn't at the food counter anymore, so Austin peeked his head into the rink area. What he saw nauseated him. He felt the pit of his stomach growing larger, like an alien was trying to bust out of him. He wanted to throw up, cry, and punch something all at the same time. But the worst part was, he had no clue why. All he knew was that he couldn't stand watching what he was watching now.

Ally and Evan were skating hand-in-hand to slow music playing over the loudspeakers. Every few seconds Ally would trip, and look up at Evan in apology. Evan would only smile down at her and say something that apparently was humorous. She'd laugh, and end up tripping again. He'd catch her, and she'd giggle and blush, and they'd resume skating, until the cycle repeated itself. Ally looked so happy, and Austin didn't understand why he didn't want her to be happy. Maybe it was because he'd wanted to be the one to teach her to skate. But why would that be? Why would it matter to him? He decided that he'd had enough of watching this, so he went to the locker room and grabbed his skates so that he could join them. He walked back into the rink, only to stop dead in his tracks and drop his skates, his eyes so wide they'd probably pop out any second.

Ally and Evan were centimeters apart, gazing into each other's eyes. Austin couldn't move, couldn't breathe. He didn't understand what was wrong with him, why he couldn't just go over there and stop them if he didn't like this so much. But Ally would be angry at him, and demand an explanation. An explanation Austin couldn't give at the moment. They were holding hands, Evan releasing one of her hands to remove a piece of hair from her face. Ally seemed nervous excited, and Austin knew that this had to be her first kiss. She was having her first kiss with a guy she didn't even know yesterday.

Than, it happened. He kissed her. It lasted ten seconds. They were the most agonizing ten seconds of Austin's life. Without a word, almost robot-like, he picked up his skates and walked into the hockey rink. He sat down in the bleachers and put his head in his hands. Why did this bother him so much? He was so confused. He and Ally were just friends; why did he care who she liked? Austin could remember when she had a crush on Dallas, and her crush on those British twins. Neither crush had bothered him at all. Why was Evan so different?

All of a sudden, Austin felt a surge of anger towards Evan rush through him. He decided to try and skate out the anger, putting his skates on. The nets were currently not on the rink, so they wouldn't be in Austin's way. Austin skated as fast as he could around the rink in circles, trying to rid himself of the ever present image of Ally kissing some other guy. Evan. Who's name is Evan? Ally and Evan. No. It just sounded... wrong.

Then it hit him. He would've done a spit take if he was drinking. It hit him so hard he fell on the ice, hearing a sickening crunching sound as his wrist hit the ice, trying to prop himself up. Austin let out a yell of pain. As he sat up on the ice, gripping his injured wrist, the only thing he could think was this.

_Oh man. I like Ally. _

* * *

It was just as Ally had always imagined it would be. It was magical, romantic, and amazing. There were millions of words to describe it, but the one Ally would probably pick was this; perfect.

Ally smiled up at Evan. "Wow," she breathed.

He just nodded, a grin on his face.

Suddenly, they both heard a loud yell. They looked around, but couldn't see anyone.

"Sounds like it's coming from the other rink." Evan said.

"Austin!" Ally skated as fast as she could, trying her hardest to keep her balance. She took her skates off as fast as she could and ran to the other rink, skates in hand. Evan ran close behind.

The minute Ally opened the door to the rink where Austin was laying on the ice, gripping his wrist, she gasped and ran over to him.  
"Austin, are you OK?" Ally called over the ice. Austin only shook his head.

"Evan, go help him!"Ally said, worried. Evan skated over to him and helped him up and over to the bleachers.

* * *

"Austin, I'm so sorry," Ally said sincerely. They were at the hospital. Austin had just been x-rayed, and they'd confirmed his arm was broken. They'd given him some ice and were waiting for his parents to show up.

Austin smiled weakly. "It's not your fault, Ally." Truthfully, it was her fault, but there was no way Austin would say that.

Ally smiled back. "I know, but I still feel terrible. You won't be able to play any instruments with a broken arm."

Austin nodded, turning away.

"So," Ally tried to start another conversation, "what color cast are you getting?"

Austin gave her a look.

Ally shook her head. "Yellow, duh. I knew that."

Austin smiled for the first time. "That's why you're my best friend."

Ally nodded. "You bet."

They lapsed into silence again. A moment later, Evan broke it.

"So Ally, I was wondering. Do you want to go to dinner Saturday night?"

Ally's heart skipped a beat. "Evan, I really want to go out with you, but I'm busy Saturday." Austin inwardly sighed with relief.

"Oh. Some other time then?"

Ally nodded. "Yeah, some other time. Promise."

Even stood up. "See you two some other time." He waved goodbye to them. They waved back as he left. Austin was glad he was gone. It had been torture just sitting here, knowing he liked Ally and watching her like another guy. He still couldn't get over the fact that he liked Ally. When did this happen? When they danced at Trish's fifteenth birthday? Or one of those many songwriting sessions they spent sitting close together on the piano bench? Had it been an overnight thing? Had he always sort of liked her?

* * *

"...and then..." Austin took a breath. He had been telling Dez the story of how he'd broken his arm, and so far in his story had been saying it in one breath. "I realized that I liked her, and that I was really... jealous."

Dez's face was full of animation."Really? Aww. You have to get her back, man!"

Austin sat down, defeated. "How do I do that? She's happy with Evan, plus, if I mess up, I'll ruin everything."

Dez looked at Austin. "Could you really stand to ever see Evan's face on Ally's again?"

Austin clenched his fists. "No." He said tightly.

"Then win her back!"

Austin stood up and paced, frustrated. "How?"

Dez simply replied, "What does Ally love best? Besides pickles, 'cause that might not work."

* * *

Ally had just finished telling Trish the story of her first kiss. By the end, both girls were squealing.

"Ally, that's incredible!"

"I know! And he asked me out for Saturday night!"

Trish looked disappointed. "Aww, too bad you can't go. You told him some other time, right?"

Ally nodded. "Which reminds me. We better start getting things ready for then."

Trish nodded. "Then let's get started."

* * *

"...so can you come?" Ally asked.

Ally was inviting Austin to the ice rink on Saturday to go skating with her, Dez, and Trish. This confused Austin. Why would she choose her three friends rather than going on a date with Evan? Not that he was complaining or anything.

"Sure," Austin agreed.

"Cool! See you there!" With that, Ally hang up.

Austin had an idea then. He went on his computer and found the song that he was looking for;

_What Do I Have To Do?- R5(Karaoke)_

He downloaded it, then burned it onto a CD. He couldn't exactly play a guitar and serenade her with a broken arm, so a CD would have to do. He figured this song fit, and his voice would sound nice to this song. He couldn't wait until Saturday night, when the girl of his dreams might finally be his.

* * *

"Guys! He's coming!" Ally hissed.

It was Saturday night. There was a large group of people gathered in the lobby of the ice rink, waiting for Austin to arrive. They all hid at Ally's words.

Austin was walking towards the entrance of the rink, the CD in his pocket. He was beyond nervous. What if she said no? What if she really liked Evan? He pushed open the door. What if-

"Surprise!" Everyone jumped up and shouted. There was a sign that Ally, Trish, and Dez were holding up, that said, "Get better soon, Austin!" A huge grin stretched across Austin's face. "Aww, thanks you guys!" He ran over to his best friends and gave each of them a hug, not missing the electric feeling he got when he hugged Ally.

"You're the best," Austin told them.

"We know," Trish said with a grin. Ally gave her a look.

"Anyways," Evan said, "Who wants to skate?" Everyone agreed, and they started moving towards the rink. Austin wondered why Mr. Skates-A-Lot had to be here.

Austin sat on the bleachers, watching everyone skate and have a good time. After a few minutes, there was a sudden hush.

Dez walked over to Austin and began chanting, "Sing! Sing! Sing!" Everyone started chanting with him. Austin gave Dez a glare, but he put in the CD and laced up his skates, attaching a microphone to his face.

He took a deep breath, stepping onto the ice. He knew he shouldn't be skating with a broken arm, but it didn't matter to him. His girl was waiting for him.

'Ally," he began. Ally looked over at him. He skated over to her. "This song is for you." She smiled. Austin began to sing.

_You've got them all hynotized  
Dragging them round by the eyes  
They line up shoulder to shoulder  
Like dominoes, you keep knocking them over  
And all them fools got diamond rings just waiting for you  
And I can't fool myself but we both know it's true_

'Cause you walk into the room, girl you know you got it  
Baby look around, you got a lot of options  
What do I have to do?  
What do I have to do?  
You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace  
Falling on my knees, baby, losing balance  
What do I have to do? O-ooh

To be the lady's choice  
Oh, oh yeah  
Your lips got me wondering why  
I'm tangled in lame pick up lines  
Something is taking over (Something is taking over)  
You got my heart set on roller coaster  
I'm chasing you around  
You got your leash on me too  
I wish I could pull myself but we both know it's true

'Cause you walk into the room, girl you know you got it  
Baby look around, you got a lot of options  
What do I have to do?  
What do I have to do?  
You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace  
Falling on my knees, baby, losing balance  
What do I have to do? O-ooh

See I will fly you to Paris, I'll even learn the language  
Vous avez de très beux yeaux  
Ooh, so beautiful  
Climb the Eiffel Tower  
Touch the moon and call it ours, yeah

'Cause it never shines as bright as you  
When you walk into the room, I never had a chance  
Tell me, what do I have to do? (What do I have to do?)  
What do I have to do?  
'Cause you walk into the room, girl you know you got it  
Baby look around, you got a lot of options  
What do I have to do?  
What do I have to do?

You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace  
Falling on my knees, baby, losing balance  
What do I have to do? O-ooh

Ally's smile had faded during the song, but as it ended, it returned, full force. She couldn't believe it. Austin... liked her? He'd been jealous because of Evan? Showed how much she paid attention. She felt a warm, fuzzy feeling well up inside her. She'd thought Evan was her prince, but she had a feeling she was wrong.

"Ally," Austin began talking. "I like you. A lot. Seeing you and Evan killed me. I broke my arm because I was so shocked that I realized I liked you, I fell. You're beautiful and amazing and my best friend. I'm crazy for you. I can't think of anyone better to help complete me."

She felt like she was going to burst, with happiness and tears because of how sweet this was.

Austin's smile grew slowly. "Can I please be your second kiss?"

Ally's grin widened as well. "OK." Ally said, blushing.

There, on the ice, with a crowd watching, Austin wrapped his arms around Ally. They didn't even know the crowd existed. It was just them. And they were content. Austin felt like he was eating pancakes on the moon as he leaned forward. Their eyes locked, bodies pressed together, their lips finally met. Neither of them had experienced anything like it. Ally had loved her kiss with Evan, but this one was so much better. It had the same magical element that her other kiss had had, but this one had something else to it too. A feeling that she knew the boy holding her truly loved her, and would love her forever. It was impossible to explain, it was just... Perfect.

As for Austin, he felt like the luckiest man alive. If he were to die right then and there, he would've died happy.

Evan watched them with a small smile. He was a little disappointed the relationship hadn't worked out, but he was ultimately OK with it.

"Doing anything next Saturday? I can teach you to skate." he asked, sliding next to Trish. Dez looked over at Trish and did a double take.

...but that's another story entirely.

* * *

"And so, even though I wasn't Ally's first kiss, and placed second, I had still won her heart, and I couldn't have been happier." Austin concluded with a grin. Ally was blushing madly. "Aw, stop it you." She kissed him on the cheek.

Austin smiled. "Well, I figured since this is a day we'll remember forever, I think we could remember our past."

Ally smiled. "I wouldn't change a thing." The crowd clapped, and the newlyweds walked off the stage. They danced late into the evening, never taking their eyes off each other.

They would always thank Trish for getting that job. Who would've thought that one of Trish's many jobs would lead to her two best friends getting married? True, they probably would've gotten together some other way eventually, but it wouldn't have been as magical a story as the one they'd told that night.

**So, as an AN, I'm super sorry that I haven't been updating. I've had writers block, and when I got around to updating, my stuff got deleted... **

**Anyways, hoped you liked it, and review!**


End file.
